Darkest Blue
by SeleneIlene
Summary: After losing her memory in an accident, the Takane that Shintarou loved is dead and gone, replaced by Ene, a fragile girl who is nothing more than a shell of his former love. AU No powers
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Blue

Summary: After losing her memory in an accident, the Takane that Shintarou loved is dead and gone, replaced by Ene, a fragile girl who is nothing more than a shell of his former love. AU No powers

_Pairings will be Shintarou/Ene(Takane), Seto/Mary, past Haruka/Takane and past Shintarou/Ayano . Maybe others. Depends where I go with this. :D_

A/N: Okay so I really like Kagerou Project, and I really really like this pairing(screw CANON, i do what i want) so there you go. I've recently returned to writing fanfiction and I hope I don't suck too much. This story is going to be a WIP, meaning it'll have a lot of chappies

By the way, Fandom, tell me when to stop, okay?

* * *

**"She was always hurting herself…"**

**"I only wanted to help her."**

* * *

_She feels pain. Pain all over. Her stomach is throbbing; her face burns. Takane can't see, but the warmth engulfing her eyes makes her feel like she's on fire, the flames licking their way into her body._

_Someone is calling her name, and Takane wants nothing more than to answer that person. She can't, though. She's paralyzed by pain, every one of her pores bleeding and melting together. Takane's lungs feel like they're being crushed and therefore so is the possibility of breathing._

Hey.

_This voice is different than the first. It resounds in her mind, digging deep into the darkest corners, the places Takane herself has never been._

Let me take over. Like we used to. Remember?

_Takane's head begins to pound. She can barely understand what the voice is saying but she knows that she doesn't care what it wants. It's persistent, and she twitches as it starts to try and persuade her once more._

Listen. I'll take away the pain. I'll make sure you never have to feel something like this ever again.

You won't have to suffer anymore.

_For some reason, the voice starts soothing Takane. It calms her frazzled mind just enough so that she can properly think again. The girl frowns, though, and directs a question towards her visitor._

_"Who are you?" she asks, puzzled and frightened. The black in Takane's eyes dims, and slowly her vision returns. _

_She is looking at a mirror of herself, and yet at the same time she isn't._

_In front of Takane is a girl, one with dead, blue eyes and blue hair. She floats in midair, and Takane realizes with startlingly clarity that it's because from her knees down there is nothing. The other girl doesn't seem to notice this fact and only reaches out a hand, smiling._

"Ene. My name is Ene."

_"Ene," Takane says, trying it out. She blinks. "It suits you, I think."_

"Yes," _Ene responds, voice as expressionless as her eyes,_ "I think it does, too."

_Her pale hand is still outstretched, waiting for Takane to grab ahold of it. Ene feels rather familiar; she feels safe. And so, Takane does take her hand._

_But she soon realizes it was the wrong choice. Takane's body is wrapped in darkness and she finds she can't see anymore either. Outside sounds become muted. Takane struggles vainly, panicking. This only leads to feeling worse than before._

**_"We're losing her! We're losing her! Dr.-"_**

_She can't feel anything, and that's the problem. Is she falling? Is she floating, much like Ene had been earlier? Or is she...dying?_

_No. She's merely... fading. Disappearing, if you will. Her consciousness is covered by wall after wall, shielded from what hurts her the most. Locks click into place, and the only door is bolted shut._

_No one will awaken Takane ever again._

_Ene will make sure of that._

* * *

When she opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like forever, she saw white. It wasn't a heavenly, euphoric white or even a painful, nostalgic white. It was plain. Simple and boring.

The girl blinked, using her hands to push herself up off of her back. It took her quite a while, seeing as a tangle of wires surrounded her arms. _An IV_, something inside of her whispered. _That's what one of those things is._ The girl wondered where that thought came from, but pushes it away. She had more important stuff to take care of. A jolt shot up spine as soon as she had fully sat up, and the girl winced, slowly taking in her surroundings.

For the most part, the room she was in was white. The ceiling, walls, floor. Even her bed sheets The exceptions were the comfy, green plush chairs across from her and the two brown doors, with one door placed to her left and the other between the chairs.

It was a hospital room. That's where she was. The girl could figure it out rather easily, for reasons unknown to her. The only question left for her to answer was why.

Had she gotten involved in some accident, or was she just here for some sort of treatment? No matter how hard the girl wracked her brain, she didn't find what she was looking for.

She was so disoriented; she couldn't even remember her name.

_Wrong. Wrong. Everything is so very wro-_

One of the doors swung open suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. The girl was rather shocked by the stranger's appearance, and said stranger seemed to be shocked by her consciousness. The man who walked-more like skipped-in stopped his whistling, eyes widening in shock. He wore a white coat, so the girl guessed he was her doctor. Though his next actions proved otherwise.

Pumping his fist up into the air, the doctor gave a loud whoop of joy. He then quickly exited the room and threw his clipboard to the ground in his haste. His patient blinked, sitting as still as possible. She was still trying to process what just happened.

It was not more than five minutes later that he entered once more, this time with two people on both sides of him.

"I told you," her doctor was telling them happily. "Ms. Enomoto woke up."

The girl in the bed frowned deeply, eyes narrowing. She shifted rather awkwardly, but her visitors didn't notice her discomfort.

One of them, a middle-aged woman, was snapping at her doctor, telling him to act more professional. Their other, younger companion simply laughed at the two.

_Self-absorbed,_ whispered the same voice inside the girl as before. _They only care about themselves. Say something. Anything. Make them acknowledge you._

Acting on instinct, the girl raised a pale, trembling hand.

"Excuse me," her voice was throaty and small; it hurt from lack of use. Her attendants stopped talking as soon as the first word left her mouth, though, and eagerly began to listen to her next words.

"Who's 'Ms. Enomoto'?" she asked timidly.

Their faces drop, joy turning to something dark. They slowly start to mutter amongst themselves, occasionally pointing a finger at her. Her doctor-'Dr. Kusana' was embroidered on his jacket, she noted-was the first to respond.

Kusana's mouth tightened into an awfully fake grin, and he said painfully, with all the empty cheerfulness he could gather, "Why, you are, silly!"

That made the girl smile, because at the doctor's words, she heard the whisper.

"No," she shook her head and repeated its words, "Ene. My name is Ene."

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SORRY BUT I AM SO DONE RIGHT NOW. OUTIE, READERS. I might be back, but that depends on my muse, which is really freaking crazy.

_**Muse:**__ Write original stories! _

_**Me:**__ Uhm, okay. Here's a few characters and nice plot. Oh, gosh. I'm really getting into- _

_**Muse:**__ Now write fanfiction! _

_**Me:**__ I don't want to, though. I still have to finish writing about how the protagonist in my story discovers the antagonist is actually- _

_**Muse: **__WRITE FANFICTION NOW, YOU MOTHER-_

_**Me: **__Okay, okay. Calm down._

~}Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated.{~


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Blue

Summary: After losing her memory in an accident, the Takane that Shintarou loved is dead and gone, replaced by Ene, a fragile girl who is nothing more than a shell of his former love. AU No powers

_Pairings: Shintarou/Ene(Takane), Seto/Mary, past Haruka/Takane, past Shintarou/Ayano_

**Warnings:** Eventual gore and mentions of both substance abuse and suicide.

A/N: I'm BAAAACK~! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the wait. I went on a short trip recently and only got back today. For all those who cared about this story, thank you for the support! :) I really appreciate it. Special thanks to **Phantom-ive**, **shi-chan**, and **jessy . jasmine .7** who left very sweet reviews on this story!

Oh, and if you guys haven't noticed, Ene is going to have a completely different personality. Their personalities are rather switched in this, as Takane was the rather happy-go-lucky girl, while Ene is kind of short tempered and gives no fucks. And at this point, Ene's going to be denying she ever was Takane, because _that's not what she remembers_. In her mind, she and Takane are two different people.

* * *

**_"Do you know what it's like to see your best friend die?"_**

* * *

The doctors explained to Ene that she was involved in an accident several days ago. The girl had walked out into the street, and a car had hit her. Dr. Kusana told Ene she should count herself lucky. If it had been a truck, she probably would have died.

Ene felt the exact opposite of lucky. It was pretty stupid, but she felt...disappointed. As if she had wanted to die in the first place. Instead, all Ene lost were her memories, not her life. She asked Dr. Kusana if she had tried to commit suicide, and that's why she stepped off the sidewalk and into the street. He had just shook his head. Maybe Ene had just been distracted, or thought she could cross the street in time. The only one who would've known for sure was the old Ene, Takane, and she was long gone.

Everytime Ene tried to tell Kusana this, he would just smile sadly at her and get this look to his eyes. "I know you can't remember anything right now," he said, "but that doesn't mean you never will."

The man started rambling about recovery options and specialists. Ene half-listened to what he was saying. She really didn't care about getting her memories back. If they had been that important in the first place, surely they would've stayed with her.

Ene sighed, leaning back in her bed and glancing over at Kusana, who was still talking. She knew interrupting him would be rude, but that was just another thing she didn't really care about.

"When can I go home?" Ene blurted out.

Kusana froze instantly, posture stiffening. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "I know I should've told you earlier, Takane."

That name again! Ene mentally snarled, about ready to rip Kusana another one. His next words made her mind blank, though, and her rage was momentarily forgotten.

"You have people who care about you, who want you to come back to them."

"Like friends?" Ene asked quietly. She blinked.

She could remember the definition of friends and what it meant to have them. What she couldn't remember was how it felt.

Kusana seemed rather exasperated, and he settled on giving it to her straight. "You have friends, yes," he said, "and a boyfriend. I've already explained the situation to them, and they're ready to help you. The least you can do is greet them and act like you're trying to get better. For their sakes."

The news made Ene scowl, but other than that, she didn't react too horribly. "When do I have to see them?"

"Tomorrow, if you're well," Kusana responded, giving her a stern look. "Though that doesn't mean I want you ripping out any of those wires so you don't have to see them."

Ene only looked away.

* * *

This...was her...boyfriend?

Honestly, Ene thought she had some standards. Or at least Takane should have.

She's actually more surprised at the fact that she had this many friends. An albino girl stood at her bedside to the right, clutching Ene's hand as if her life depended on it. The girl had introduced herself as 'Mary' and then started to tear up. 'Seto' comforted her by murmuring in a loving tone, cozying up next to the shorter girl.

Ene's supposed boyfriend was named Shintarou, and he was far too busy hyperventilating in the farthest corner of the room to even think of saying hello. He kept glancing over at Ene, then looking away quickly, as if he thought memory loss was contagious. Shintarou's sister Momo had enough of this and marched over to him, yanking on the boy's ear and dragging him towards his girlfriend's bedside.

Shintarou was visibly shaking by then, clasping and unclasping his hands as he fiddled with his red jacket. Ene could even see the sweat on his forehead. She grimaced when Shintarou finally stuttered out, "K-kido and Kano...they couldn't m-make it, but they w-wanted me to tell you they were g-glad you're o-okay."

Ene blinked. "Thanks, I guess."

Shintarou seemed to relax after that, shoulders slumping and facial expression slacking. His muscles were no longer taut and strained. The boy's brown eyes even brightened up a little, and the corners of his mouth crinkled. It was like he had been waiting for Ene to voice her approval of him or something.

Momo noticed this as well; after all, it was her brother. Clapping Shintarou on the shoulder, she smiled. "See?" the girl laughed. "Nothing to worry about. Takane doesn't bite."

Ene had to wince a little at the way Momo referred to her. Nobody understood. Takane died. She was killed by that car. The person inside this body, this cage of flesh, was Ene. Ene. Ene.

Why didn't anyone get it?

Luckily for Ene, no one noticed the change of atmosphere. Mary was too busy blabbering about making all sorts of sweets to bring the next time she visited, Seto kept looking at the albino like she was God's gift to the world, Momo started ranting about this Kido and Kano who were too busy on some sort of trip, and Shintarou simply stared at Ene.

_**Bothersome**_, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_No_, she objected. _These are...my friends. They're only trying to help._

_**Really? I was under the impression they're Takane's friends. Not yours.**_

Ene pushed the voice away, burying it beneath layers and layers of locks. She wouldn't listen to it; not anymore. All that thing did was cause her trouble. Ene may not remember much, but she sure remembered the feeling of dread that came with the voice.

"-go home in a week, at the most," Shintarou finished quietly, drawing Ene's consciousness back to reality. She glanced up at the boy, taking note of his features. There was nothing remarkable about Shintarou, but it wasn't like he was sore on the eyes. He was normal. A normal guy who wanted nothing more than to be there for his girlfriend even when she had no idea he existed.

Ene felt a small pang in her chest. Was this what guilt felt like? If so, it was ridiculous. She shouldn't be feeling sorry. Ene didn't owe Shintarou anything. The fact that such an ordinary boy was able to bring forth her feelings upset her.

She made a sound in the back of her throat, looking down at her lap. "Yeah," Ene murmured. "That's...great."

Her reaction must not have been what Shintarou was hoping for since the boy deflated a little. He smiled, though, and weakly nodded at her, as if telling Ene that it was alright.

It was alright she couldn't remember. It was alright if she didn't care. Shintarou forgave her for it, like there was nothing to forgive in the first place, and all it did was make Ene's stomach tie into knots. She was almost too happy when Kusana came in to usher her 'friends' out, telling them they had to run a few more tests and give Ene her daily medication. Ene felt more at ease when they left. She just wanted to forget and having them there made that impossible.

**_Of course_**, the voice inside whispered, _**that makes you a coward.**_

Ene couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A/N: Oh, hallelujah. I finally finished that chapter. Took me forever, but I did. :) Sorry if the buildup for the real serious stuff seems kind of slow. I'm trying to work on my pacing, since I seem to have a lot of trouble with that. I either make everything happen too fast or too slow. There's no in between with me.

Enough rambling! :D Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you got some enjoyment from it. Reviews are much appreciated, though not necessary for me to continue writing. They'll just speed up the process! ;)

Tata for now~!


End file.
